


Ghosting

by Myeongluvr



Series: WEUS fics inspired by songs! [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, they do kiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Since Geonhak had moved into a mansion his life has been turned upside by the reckless ghost that lives there, Lee SeohoSo when one-day Geonhak wakes up to see a note he's taken aback to find out Seoho's gone and he's left alone in this big house.The reason why Seoho left? It's a big mystery that you'll have to read more to find out
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, brief mention of HwanDding
Series: WEUS fics inspired by songs! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [Ghosting](https://open.spotify.com/track/3vZUC1m6QVm7urnN6lcF64?si=_LgBNerjQ3KfyKjCgk7N3w) by mother mother ( yes I really like their music a lot) 
> 
> I'd recommend you listen / check out the lyrics to get a better understanding of the fic 
> 
> This is my first time in a long time writing romance so please laugh at me with it because I go by my favorite bee movie quote _"If we didn't laugh, we'd cry with what we have to deal with" - Barry. B Benson_
> 
> You don't have to read the series to understand each fic as it's only that they all exist in the same universe!

It had been 2 years since Geonhak had moved into the mansion that his parents passed down to him. 2 years since he met Seoho. 2 years of relentless torture. 

Seoho wasn’t a nice ghost, not one bit. He made Geonhak’s life a misery haunting him day and night. Seoho was a poltergeist in Geonhak’s life. He had torn the house apart, partly because he was mad that his peaceful slumber was interrupted by this human but mostly because he had nothing better to do. Seoho was breaking so many rules haunting a human. However, he got away with it because of his sweet eye smile. He had to have some fun before he left the world for good. It’s no good sitting twiddling your thumbs just watching and waiting. You had to dig in, head first.

Seoho was never good with expressing himself, he never told Geonhak how he felt he just showed it with his actions. If he was mad Geonhak would come home from work with a smashed up study. If he was happy Geonhak would get off lightly with the lights flashing in a random pattern. So Geonhak wasn’t surprised to see a note ripped in half. The reason why he wrote the note nowhere in sight. All that was left was this: 

_“And this is why I have decided  
To leave your house and home un-haunted  
You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks”_

He was sure this was another one of Seoho’s pranks, however, it wasn’t. A week had passed and Geonhak was free, no Seoho, no smashed up furniture, no embarrassing moments, nothing. 

“Seoho why are you still here?” Dongmyeong had just entered the lobby. He saw Seoho and instantly ran over. 

He was close with the other, they were one of the only young ghosts in the hotel most of the others had moved on. Being surrounded by old ghosts was not fun at all. Dongmyeong stuck to Seoho’s side and Seoho welcomed him. The older ghost hadn’t been around a lot recently. Dongmyeong knew all about Geonhak from when Seoho would return every so often and fill the boy in with all his stories. Seoho was ruthless and Dongmyeong couldn’t believe most of the tales seeing as Seoho was so sweet towards him. 

“I like it here” Seoho didn’t look at Dongmyeong, his eyes still fixated on the chandelier he had been staring at for the last few hours. 

Dongmyeong knew there was more to the story than this. Seoho never stayed for long. Dongmyeong had seen him earlier and expected that to be it for the next few months. 

“Did Geonhak call for the paranormal investigators?” Dongmyeong whispers. The mention of them alone sends the ghost hotel into chaos. 

Seoho shakes his head. Dongmyeong is relieved, if Seoho had gotten onto their radar he’d have no choice but to move to the eternal afterlife, somewhere Dongmyeong wasn’t ready to join just yet. 

“How was the show?” Seoho turns to face Dongmyeong now, he had seen enough of the chandelier. 

“Oh, it was amazing! Hwanwoong danced with so much passion, he moved like a swan! It was beautiful, he was beautiful” Dongmyeong’s eyes lit up when he talked about Hwanwoong, Seoho watched at how his expression would change from happy to pure joy. 

“Want to come back to my room?” Seoho asks the younger. Dongmyeong nods excitedly, he rarely got to go into Seoho’s room and his own 4 walls were driving him insane.

All the rooms came empty, each ghost got to make them their own. It was one of the perks of staying in the hotel. They had everything you needed to decorate it. Seoho made his room black, keeping it dark whatever time it was. He had an array of gaming consoles that he’d play on whenever he returned. His bed was made all tiddly, collecting dust. Dongmyeong noticed it hadn’t been slept in. 

“So you’ve only just come back then?” Dongmyeong asks, his curiosity always got the better of him.

“Yeah I got here last week”

“And you haven’t slept?”

“No”

“Why? Seoho you need to rest!” Dongmyeong waved his finger at the boy lecturing him. Ghosts needed a lot of sleep as their bodies were weak and fragile. Dongmyeong knew Seoho pushed the limits that’s why he made a pack to keep quiet about all this mischief the older get’s up to if he came to the hotel every so often to get proper rest. 

“I’ve been busy”

“Doing what? Playing video games?” Dongmyeong rolled his eyes, he didn’t understand the whole need for playing video games. He wasn’t very good at the games himself so he never caught the appeal. 

“Yeah” That was a lie, Seoho had not touched his games since he arrived. 

During the night he would return to the mansion. He would slip through to Geonhak’s mind and into his dreams. He didn’t exactly want to leave Geonhak. He decided that he needed to separate himself from him before things got worse. He didn’t want to step into uncharted territory. He decided visiting his dreams was a good solution. Dreams were harmless, make-believe, they weren’t real. 

The magic of being a ghost is you could explore human’s dreams. It was the only time that humans and ghosts were in the same realm. Geonhak could see him in his dreams, feel him, talk to him. 

Seoho wasn’t Seoho the ghost in Geonhak’s dreams but he was just an ordinary boy named Seoho. A boy that Geonhak was head over heels with because he somehow knew so much about Geonhak. The human put it down to his mind, that’s who created him after all. Humans believe their minds are the ones that create dreams, they think they are superior with their complex body but in fact, they’re not. Dreamland is the same place ghosts wander, nightmares are ghosts tormenting you where dreams are when ghosts want the interaction, crave it in Seoho’s case.

“Hey” Seoho had a skateboard in his hand today, his baggy jumper was two sizes too big for him but that was how he liked it. If he was going to get eaten up he’d rather be eaten by clothes.

“Nice to see you here” Geonhak smiles as he rushes over to Seoho, he takes his cheeks in his arms, brushing his nose with his.

They hadn’t always been like this, it’s taken them a year to get to this level. Seoho had never intended to form such a bond with Geonhak. He started to step into his dreams as another way of messing with him. It was all just some fun for him. 

Geonhak had a big heart that engulfed anyone around him. He cared so much for Seoho without knowing anything about him. Seoho remembers how gentle he was with him, making sure he never overstepped but as time went by Geonhak’s walls lowered, and soon Seoho was being chased around a park with Geonhak calling him every name under the sun. They both fell on the grass exhausted. Geonhak turned to face Seoho, his cheeks a bright red. His hand took hold of Seoho’s and the human contact made butterflies fly throughout him. He felt alive. Since that day things just escalated to where they are today. 

“You’re clingy these days” Seoho laughed as Geonhak pressed a kiss to his cheek. A simple kiss that held so much feeling that Seoho would push away. 

“Life is getting lonely. I wish I could be asleep for 100 years” Geonhak's smile turned into a laugh as he registered his cheesy pickup line. 

“Good things come to those who wait” Seoho smiled back at Geonhak. He knew that he’d have to wait a long time before he could actually reciprocate his feelings to Geonhak. By then it would probably be too late, the chances are Geonhak would have found his true love in his mortal life. Something Seoho was never able to experience. However, there was also a chance he wouldn’t, and that one thread of hope is all Seoho had.

“Want a smoothie? Or I could give you my coffee. I know you love it” Seoho teased the drink in front of Geonhak’s face, he was disgusted by the brown liquid splashing in front of him.

“Smoothie will do” Geonhak grabbed the drink from the table that was next to Seoho, sucking the drink like he’s been deserted in a desert.

“Someone’s thirsty?” Seoho chuckled. His sips were tiny compared to Geonhak’s gulps

“I want to finish it fast-” Geonhak mumbled. Seoho raised an eyebrow curious about what he meant.

Before he could reply with a snarky comment Geonhak’s smoothie cup was tossed in the bin and his hand had replaced the cup with Seoho’s arm, tugging the boy towards the forest.

“You’re going to kill me? After I bought you a smoothie! It wasn’t cheap you know!” Seoho laughs as he figures out there in the middle of the forest. Geonhak laughs along with him, his hand going to rub his neck as his chest rises with his roar of laughter. 

Seoho’s favorite thing about Geonahk was his high pitched laughter. He would always cover his mouth with his hand, each giggle getting higher in pitch. He would go _ah-haha_ as he threw his head back.

“I wanted to come to the forest and spend some time here, but your idea is a good 2nd option” Geonhak laughed again before he leaned up against a tree putting all his pressure on the heels of his feet.

“I learned dreams only last for 30 minutes” Seoho relays his fact to Geonhak who just rolled his eyes. 

Seoho was a walking, talking encyclopedia always giving Geonhak a new fact. He pretended he hated them but they both knew he loved Seoho’s big brain filled with knowledge. Whenever they stopped to have time to breathe Geonhak would ask for some fact as if Seoho was some website bot that replayed information at a push of a button. He wasn’t too far off the truth, Seoho happily complying and giving Geonhak some facts like how there’s gravity on the moon. 

“Well let’s make this 30 minutes worth it” Geonhak pushed his weight back onto his feet standing upright. Seoho just watched him. He knew he should stop this, stop all of this but he was too far in, and no matter how much his head was yelling at him to ghost Geonhak his heart couldn’t justify it. He wanted Geonhak’s affection.

“I can make us lunch in 30 minutes” Seoho made a box of green onion cereal pop into his hands, perks of being on the controlling side of dreamland.

“I thought this was a dream” Geonhak yanks the cereal box out of Seoho’s hands and throws it into the river that was flowing behind them. 

“I can just get enough one Geonhulk” Seoho snickers, a fresh box in his hands

“I would rather eat my foot than anything you make” Geonhak jumps towards Seoho like a baby bear. Seoho however misplaces his foot hitting a stone as he jumps backward.

They both stumble backward, Seoho hitting the tree, Geonhak’s arms are on either side of him as he holds himself from falling but traps Seoho as well. There’s a tension in the air that Seoho can’t place his finger on but he feels his cheeks heating up.

“I got you now!” Geonhak smirks, his head tilts sideways like a dog’s when you call its name.

“Just shut up and let me kiss you” Seoho grabs Geonhak’s hair, tugging him so he’s inches away from his face.

It was the first time Seoho had instigated affection. Every single time it had always been Geonhak giving and Seoho receiving. Seoho never objectified but he also never physically showed his romantic feelings, it was all down to the simple acts that Geonhak grew to understand was Seoho’s way of showing how much Geonhak meant to him. 

It was all Geonhak’s imagination at the end of the day, he knew that he shouldn’t get attached like he would with his imaginary friends when he was younger. You can't teach an old dog new tricks after all and Geonhak couldn’t put a hand on his heart and say he wasn’t attached to this Seoho his head created. 

Seoho’s lips carefully placed themselves onto Geonhak’s. He was gentle, taking every moment slowly as if they were two snails. 

“We only have 30 minutes remember?” Geonhak chuckled breathlessly. Seoho stamps on his foot in retaliation, catching how Geonhak bites on his bottom lip. 

Seoho gets close to Geonhak again letting their noses brush and the air from his nose tickles Geonhak’s skin. Seoho doesn’t tilt his head in time for Geonhak and they end up bumping their foreheads together, painless but embarrassing. Seoho just wants to forget he ever suggested this.

“I thought you’d be good at this with how often we do this” Geonhak teases as he pulls away. Seoho doesn’t look at him, his cheeks burning red and he can barely lift his head from the ground. 

“I love you” Geonhak places 3 fingers under Seoho’s chin and lifts his head so their eyes meet. 

“I know” Seoho takes Geonhak’s lips again, this time he doesn’t overthink and plan it all out he just lets his body do what it wants. His hands wrap around Geonhak’s broad shoulders as he feels his mouth part open to let Geonhak explore it. He lets Geonhak take control and just relaxes, lets it happen, and buries the endless warning signs that are flashing above his head. He enjoyed it and that was the worst part. 

He knew this had to be the last, he couldn’t keep doing this so when he pulled away, his lips plump and coated in Geonhak’s saliva he knew that he had overstepped. So he ran like he always did. Leaving Geonhak standing there puzzled. He would wake soon, with the lingering thought of Seoho’s lips on his own yet again. It had gone on for far too long.

And that’s how Seoho ended up in his hotel room, currently pacing around trying to subtly tell Dongmyeong his problem without spilling his heart out. Seoho kept to himself, he barely told anyone his issues but Dongmyeong would understand him and he could help. Seoho desperately needed help. He had listened to his heart, not his head and now he was stuck in the quicksand of love. 

“Why aren’t you at your house?” Dongmyeong asked as he flicked through all the games Seoho had on his shelf.

“I’m mad at Geonhak” Seoho lied yet again, all he could do was lie and lie and lie. He wasn’t actually mad at Geonhak but he was mad at himself. 

“Why? “ Dongmyeong was curious, it was always the other way round of Geonhak being mad at Seoho. The older ghost never got mad; he was the most carefree ghost in the realm.

“He has to stop staring right through me” Dongmyeong tilted his head slightly confused about what Seoho meant. 

“It drives me up the wall, he can’t see me and I can see him. How can you love someone that can’t see you?”

“Oh” Dongmyeong didn’t miss the word that slipped out of Seoho’s mouth. 

He loved Geonhak. He fell in love with a human. They were the same! 

Before Dongmyeong could express his excitement Seoho was backing up against the wall.

“Forget I said a word” Seoho vanished through the wall, running away from his room where Dongmyeong was sitting cross-legged waiting to gossip more about his big crush on Geonhak. He couldn’t fall in love with Geonhak. He was dead, Geonhak was alive. It just wasn’t possible. 

Seoho went home, he didn’t care that it was a Sunday afternoon knowing fully well Geonahk would be out in the garden tending to the flowers as he watched his dog, Winston play about. Seoho used to hate dogs, thought they were nasty creatures but since he met Winston he developed a sweet bond with the golden retriever. 

He placed himself into the old treehouse, the one his father built for him when he was a 6 year old and thought having a treehouse was the coolest thing ever. It was on the same level as a Lamborghini. Geonhak had tried to knock it down one summer, it didn’t fit the aesthetic he was going for apparently. The rage that filled Seoho nearly destroyed the whole mansion. It was the worst he had ever gotten. Windows were broken, fires were started, Geonhak saw horrid demons everywhere in the house, even the food he bought instantly turned moldy and uneditable from the moment he stepped through the door. His usual mischief had become a threat and Geonhak never touched the treehouse from that day.

Seoho was correct in his judgment as he looked down and saw Geonhak crouching down next to Winston. Seoho sat and watched as he played fetch, throwing the ball across the long stretch of the garden. 

He grabbed the paper out of pocket, re-reading it over and over again. He had to stop feeling things for geonhak. The anger he had the day they first met need to come back and this lovely dovey feeling has to go.

Seoho hadn’t noticed the wind blowing the paper out of his hand, letting it float to the ground.

Geonhak grabbed the paper that had fallen from the tree, it was cut the same way as Seoho’s note. 

_You don't need treats_  
You don't need tricks  
And you don't need me 

It was Seoho’s note, the other half. Geonhak read it over and over again, he was lost with what was going on. 

As much as he hated Seoho’s tricks, having the company was the best thing Geonhak could wish for. Being born an only child in a multimillionaire family was lonely. He never had anyone, his parents always busy with work, his nannies too busy inspecting the house and bragging to their friends on facetime. Geonhak only had Winston and even that friendship had its boundaries. 

Since he met Seoho he felt like the missing part of him was slowly being filled. He didn’t feel lonely, knowing the ghost was watching his every movement. He had been terrified out of his mind for more time than he could count but he felt alive, wanted, and safe. Which was surprising with the number of near-death experiences Seoho put him through. He had never realized it until Seoho was gone. 

The last week was way too quiet for Geonhak’s liking. He could finally invite his friends over to his home but it didn’t feel right. To know that Seoho had just vanished broke Geonhak’s heart. Seoho was what made this house his home, now he was just living in some old mansion, he wanted to live in Seoho’s mansion. 

“I need you Seoho” and that’s when the coin drops. Seoho hears those words from Geonhak’s mouth, hearing that he is wanted even as a reckless ghost sends a million butterflies through his body and he can’t stop himself from jumping down from the tree, the blades of grass fanning around him as he lands. Winston barks at him from Geonhak’s side, startled to see him there. 

“You’re there aren’t you?” Geonhak squints his eyes as if Seoho is a word on a board far away. 

“Look, your pranks are still shit but I miss you..kind of” Geonhak’s got his walls up again, Seoho feels like he’s where he was 10 months ago in dreamland. The walls are up but slowly coming down. 

“This is so dumb” Geonhak kicks the dirt before spinning around. He couldn’t believe he let a ghost that tournaments him get into his head like this, he can’t believe he’s standing outside talking to thin air.

“Hey…..would it be so bad if I stayed?” A voice spoke into the air, the voice was undisguisable but the words were clear even though they sounded airy. Geonhak knew it was Seoho instantly.

“I'm just a ghost out of his grave and I can't make love in my grave-”

“Shut up there are kids next door” Geonhak went red in humiliation at what the wind (Seoho) said.

“I won't put white into your hair” Geonhak hummed, trying to keep his laughter in.

“I won't make noises on your stairs” 

“I will be kind and I'll be sweet”

“As if” Geonhak rolled his eyes, Seoho was everything but kind and sweet to him. Ask his broken up grand piano.

“If you stop staring straight through me…” 

Geonhak doesn’t know how to respond. There’s no way he can promise that without seeing Seoho. Then he gets a ridiculous idea, so ridiculous that even saying it out loud send him in a giggle fit

“Sheets?” The voice in the wind flies through Geonhak’s ears, making them ring.

“Come on it’s not an awful idea. Try it” Geonhak points to the white sheet flying on the line. Seoho turns to face it. This is ridiculous, a horrible idea. However, since when has he cared, he’s never been one to shy away from doing something that may seem like an embarrassing idea. If Seoho has an idea he’ll carry through with it until the end. 

Seoho grabs the sheet, pulling it over his head. He can see right through it and it’s not uncomfortable on him. Maybe he looks a little silly but at the end of the day, Geonhak doesn’t look right through him, he looks at him. Seoho feels real, everything from the grass he’s touching to the pounding of his heart feels real. That’s all Seoho’s been craving for since meeting Geonhak.

“Here” Geonhak places the sunglasses that were in his shirt pocket onto Seoho’s head. Seoho laughs at himself, he loves it. The sunglasses probably cost a fortune and will be broken in a few minutes knowing their antics. 

“Boo! You’re so so scary!” Geonhak laughs, his hand covering his wide grin just like in his dreams. Seoho feels and he likes it. He wants to keep feeling. 

“I’ll show you scary” Seoho chases Geonhak around the house, this time with Geonhak able to see him and it just made it so much more fun for the both of them. 

Maybe Seoho didn’t mind being Geonhak’s secret poltergeist sidekick lover. Maybe he shouldn’t be so scared of his feelings. Maybe he should experiment, give it a go. Since when has Lee Seoho stuck to the rules?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ^-^


End file.
